


A letter to a loved one

by SubscribetoOxygen



Series: The King and his Queen consort [Alastor x Reader] [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is dead, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Letters, Moving On, Mum reader, based off of the fall and folly of man, dad alastor, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubscribetoOxygen/pseuds/SubscribetoOxygen
Summary: Grief stricken by your husbands death almost 2 years ago Sir Pentious suggests writing a letter to your dead lover
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: The King and his Queen consort [Alastor x Reader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A letter to a loved one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope everyone is safe and healthy! I wrote this due to feeling angsty about my cat, who is dying as I write this but I also wanted to write a teaser for a Alastor/reader series that I am developing.

My dearest, Al

I hope you are doing okay. Sir Pentious told me to write this, he said it would help with the grief of losing you and that I can slowly move on. 

A lot has happened since you died: our three beautiful children have grown up so much. Eliza is ruling hell now and she is loved by all, people are still weary of her though since she is your daughter but they are only in the minority. Zack and Hanna are doing great too! They help Sir Pentious in his work shop most of the time, they’ve become my little tinkers. I never had the opportunity to tell you this, but I found out I was pregnant with our forth child just before you died. A baby boy. I had him a year ago. I still felt sore days after and I cried when I saw him, he looks just like you Al. I decided to call him Alastor Jr. after you. I know, I know, I have no imagination, but he reminds me so much of you - My one wish for him though is that he doesn’t treat his future husband or wife like you did me. I will raise him to the best of my abilities and I won’t hide you and the truth from him, he deserves to know. 

Enough about our children. You’re comrades have been doing well too. Katie is back to her old shit- though I shouldn’t really call it old since she’s always been like that. Sir Penti on the other hand, still works as the royal’s right hand man and is in charge of keeping the denizens in order. The rules as well have been reduced to make it less like the dictatorship you forced upon Hell, and punishment by death is now abolished- I’m laughing thinking about what your reaction would be to finding out _that one_ is gone.

Now on to me: I’m sorry for venting In a letter but, thing haven’t been the greatest since you left us, _left me_. I fell into a depression shortly after but managed to keep myself healthy for our baby boy. It got worse after he was born. I tried to keep myself distracted to no avail. Like I said at the beginning Sir Pentious said I should write this to feel better and I think it’s working, I feel a lot lighter now, I hope it will stay like this....

I can’t make this too long or else Alastor Jr. will get mad at me for not giving him enough attention. I miss you so much Alastor and we never said it much but, I love you too, more than anything. I hope you are resting peacefully or you are watching us as we go about our daily lives. Whatever’s out there In “double death” I hope to join you there someday.

With all the love in the universe,  
From your beloved wife,  
Y/N


End file.
